The Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) was conducted by the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) from 1988 to 1994. NIDR staff developed, designed, and monitored the oral health component in the survey. There were four overall objectives of the oral health component of Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey NHANES III, Phase I (1988-1991) and Phase II (1992-1994): (1) to estimate the magnitude and relative frequency of selected oral diseases, disorders, and conditions; (2) to describe the distribution of these oral conditions among sociodemographic groups; (3) to describe the relationship between these conditions and selected risk factors; and (4) to document and investigate reasons for secular trends in these oral diseases, disorders, and conditions. More than 30,000 individuals were examined. This year the following progress was made. Underway are analyses of trends over time in dental caries occurrence and analysis of periodontal health among other topics. The analysis of periodontal health focuses on the 15,000 dentate individuals 13 years of age and older. The examination involved assessment of periodontal health including measurement of tooth loss, attachment loss, pocket depths, gingival recession, gingival inflammation, and dental calculus. The results may be useful for evaluating the dynamics of the periodontal health of the U.S. adults and for planning the periodontal treatment need in the population.